Aftershock
by AntiMorality
Summary: Post Prom Shooting Ashley was shot
1. Aftershock

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing

Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.

Summary: Post shooting

A/N: Ashley's point of view

**Aftershock **

There is a ringing in my ears, my eyes are starting to fail me, try as I may they will not stay open. I feel my eyes burning and I realize that I'm crying, there is a heat erupting from my face but a chill is going up and down my spine.

I stumble and rest on a tree for support, but my knees fail me and I meet a cold Earth. Desperately searching the crowd for her, my vision slipping in and out. I swear I can hear her voice calling me but she is nowhere to be found.

I start feeling even colder as I realize a small pool of my blood is poured onto the pavement. I have long since stopped moving and my limbs continue feeling numb. I know its night but it seems so much darker than it should.

The sounds of everyone yelling and screaming are decreasing in volume and I know this isn't a good sign, how could this possibly be a good sign. I really feel sleepy, I feel myself slowly drifting off into what most likely be an eternal slumber.

I wish I told her I love her, I wish I hadn't been so stupid to give her any doubts in what I thought was a strong relationship. But most of all I wish I had proposed like I had planned, it would have been done on the beach after the Prom but not anymore.

With what is believed to be my last breath I simply exhale I love you Spencer, and everything goes black. On the inside of my eyelids plays a movie, I guess they were right when they said your life flashes before your eyes. It starts with the first day I met Spencer and I soon realize that most if not all my happiest times were with her. How could I leave her with out an apology?

I suddenly see a bright light, her voice calls out to me but I know it cant be her. I turn in the opposite direction and I'm met with sheer darkness yet again. I feel like the top half of my body is being lifted, with the very last ounce of strength I can muster I open my eyes.

It's her, even though I can tell she has been crying all those beautiful features that I have come to know and love show brightly. She always did have the face of an angel. My eye lids feeling like curtains of iron fall again to my dismay, she must have seen me open my because she immediately called for help.

I obviously was placed in an ambulance, I overheard the EMT say softly that I wouldn't make it. I took a second and thought yes I will, not for me but because Spencer needs me here. I know I'll pull it through, and with that final thought I black out.

A/N I was tired with everyone "shooting" Spencer so I decided to "shoot" Ashley instead


	2. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing **

**Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.**

**Summary: Post shooting **

**A/N: Ashley's point of view...still...and always for that matter**

Into the Darkness

_Dad? Is that you?...But that would mean...I can't be. _

I call out into the darkness that has enveloped me so quickly, I must be delusional because I hear his voice calling out to me or so I think.

_Ashley, sweetheart its time to come home...its your time to join me_

Now I really must be drugged, I just made myself a promise that I would stay strong for Spencer. I sure as hell cant turn around now, even if I'll miss being with my dad. When I feel the time is up for me I'll join him, but so will Spencer cause I wont leave without her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EMT 1: I can't find her pulse.

EMT 2: What do you mean you can't find her pulse?? I can still see her breathing, shallow yes but it is still evident.

EMT 1: I don't know what to say

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what is taking so long, come on hospital morons do your damn jobs and get my ass out of here. I need to tell Spencer I love her and if you haven't noticed its impossible unless you do your jobs, lazy bastards.

Good to know this whole "limbo" shit hasn't ruined my sense of humor, if only Spencer was here to giggle at me using her trademark head tilt. It's lonely in here without her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor : Has anyone called her parents, they should be worried sick.

Nurse : We tried sir, but her father has passed on and her mother is in New York.

Doctor: Well I'm sure the mother would love to see her daughter, I'll even pay for the plane ticket if necessary

Nurse: It wont be sir, the mother ignored us and said to do what ever we wanted.

Doctor : Oh, well then its safe to say we have a problem here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't even know how my life really just stopped like this, it seems like only yesterday I was wrapping a bracelet around Spencer's wrist and now I'm in the dark, in an emotion and somewhat physical sense of the word.

I remember all the things we have been through this year and it is so surreal. There was the whole coming out to her parents but that wasn't meant to happen that way. Who in their right mind would want their girlfriend's mother to walk in on them, sadly that's not even the worst part.

Getting a handful of my hair pulled out and being pushed out the front door in my bra, that was bad. I can only imagine what Spencer had to deal with, Satan himself would quake in the presences of Paula.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor : She has lost a immense amount of blood, and has slipped into a coma. I know how that must sound but believe me when I say she will wake up soon.

Spencer: How can you act so Goddamn calm?!?

Paula: Spencer we do not use the lord's name in vain

Spencer: You're happy about what happened to Ashley, what ever so called condolences you have can be shoved right up your as...

Doctor: Need I remind you two we are in a hospital, discussing the fate of Ms. Davies

Spencer & Paula: Terribly sorry

Doctor: Now as I was saying, Spencer you can go see her now and maybe bring her back sooner

Paula: I don't think that is a good idea

Doctor: Nonsense, go on Spencer your mother and I shall have a chat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd, I have a feeling like someone is holding my hand. Impossible I don't see anything, then again after talking to myself for a few hours I guess I could believe that anything is possible, just this once.

That feeling of warmth reminds me of...Spencer! She's here, she came to see me, yes!

_I'll always love you, Ashley please wake up baby_

I heard her I know it, I just need to tell her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voice: I'm sorry

Spencer: ASHLEY!! You're awake

Ashley: Huh...ehhh...uhhhh...

Spencer: Wake back up, come on you just did it. Come back, I still... need to... know ...what... you're ...sorry ...for

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer, I was so close.

**A/N In case you didn't notice there are two scenes going on at the same time. And I'm making Ashley suffer a little here just cause I hated how the season ended, she should have slapped Aiden and ran after Spencer or something.**


	3. Chaos

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing **

**Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.**

**Summary: Post shooting **

**A/N: Absolutely love the reviews, makes me feel like writing some more. And don't worry I'll knock some sense into Ashley for all of our sakes.**

Chaos

_Ashley...Ashley..._

Damn it, damn it, damn it...now that I have that out of my system, what to do? Well obviously I'm not doing to bad if I "woke up" so lets see if I can manage it one last time but stay this time around. I hope I didn't freak out Spencer though with the whole "ohhh ahhh" lack of proper speech thing.

How did I manage to wake up the first time though? That's a good question and the best place to start. When did I really start talking to myself? I guess now, but why do I keep doing it instead of finding out how to wake up? I don't know...hmm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor: Calm down Spencer

Spencer: Bu...Bu... But she woke up

Doctor: So is she awake now?

Spencer: That's what I came to talk to you about she sort of did but then went back to what ever you called it, a coma I guess.

Doctor: At least she stirred slightly, that's a good sign, why don't you go back in there

Spencer: I guess, but before I go answer one thing

Doctor: Sure, what is your question?

Spencer: Did you send someone into her room?

Doctor: Not that I can recall, may I ask why?

Spencer: I see some one sitting next to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ashley, you have to wake up and give me answer_

FUCK, why does that sound like Aiden? Damn it, this just keep getting more and more complicated. Now when I wake up not only do I need and I am implying on the need to beg for forgiveness but I have to get Aiden to leave me alone. I know he is my best friend and I do love him, but its in a brother type sense, he has to get that through his thick jock head. What we use to have doesn't exist anymore and for that matter I don't even think it even had half as power as what I feel for Spencer.

I really wish I had said some thing before that damn gun went off, now Spencer may as well be in doubt and Aiden probably thinks I'll up and leave Spencer for him, as if. How did I get in such a predicament, oh yes I remember now I hung out with him to much probably giving him some sense of hope that I would crawl back into his arms. Why did I do that? Damn insecurities, always trying to go for the familiar even though I don't want it any more.

_I still love you Ash and I know you feel that same way about me_

He really wont give up will he? Uhhgg where is Spencer, SHIT! If Aiden is here then that must mean Spencer knows he is here attempting to talk to me, just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer: Aiden, you mind leaving so I can talk in peace to **my **girlfriend

Aiden: What are you talking about? She still loves me Spence

Spencer: First off you no longer have the right to call me that, and second you had your chance and now its over

Aiden: She was about to tell me she loved me back until you came in and ruined the moment

Spencer: Are you off your meds?

Aiden: I could ask you the same thing

Spencer: What ever, when she wakes back up she will choose me

Aiden: Back up? She woke up before?

Spencer: Yeah, thanks to me. You know her girlfriend

Aiden: Shut up and stop trying to rub that in my face, like I said we love each other and she will choose me not you when she wakes up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great, just perfect when I have to wake up its going to be world war III out there. Aiden better back off, and I pray that Spencer will stick around cause I know Aiden can be an ass at times.

_Baby can you hear me? Its Aiden wake up and dump Spencer please, she doesn't deserve you like I do_

What did I see in him again? Always trying to get his way, what a pain.

_Sweetheart, Its Spencer you have to wake up I love you to much to let you go_

Now that's more like it, something sweet and meaningful not a push to do something. I'm so lucky to have her. I really cant mess this up for us, as soon as I wake up I'll tell him to leave, yeah. You have to leave us alone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voice: AIDEN

Aiden & Spencer: ASHLEY!!

Aiden: See Spencer she even called out my name

Spencer: ...

Aiden: Well seeing as my girl just woke up why don't you leave

Ashley: ...No you... got it all... wrong

Spencer: Ashley tell him, tell him you love me, tell him to leave

Aiden: That's not going to help you much, here why don't I help you out of** our** room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Ashley now that we have the room to ourselves why don't we get down to business?? You had me worried there baby.

Aiden, how do I put this, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, oh and tell the doc I'm up

_Well Ashley now you have one problem solved, now how do you get Spencer to sit and listen to what you have to say?_ _And to think that nothing could get worse, you really should hold your tongue next time._

**A/N Of course when Ashley wakes up I have to make her suffer a little. Any body else up for shooting Aiden though?**


	4. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing **

**Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.**

**Summary: Post shooting **

**A/N: ****The reviews were awesome as always. And guess what?? Read and you'll find out soon enough.**

**Interrupted**

Great, once again another perfect day of me being alone, this time I actually can go find Spencer though. So why haven't I yet? The plan, naturally I have to top anything I would normally think of cause I saw the look of hurt when Aiden literally shoved her out of the room.

I'm going to be in for one hell of a week. Planning, preparing, making sure no morons disrupt my thoughts. First I guess I could recruit some help from Clay, maybe if I explain to him what happened he could offer some advice. I'm pretty sure Mr. Carlin will be willing to help as well, Paula on the other hand needs to pushed off the face of the planet along with Aiden.

Alright here goes nothing, phase one of operation get the blonde. I causally park my car a block away from her house so that she doesn't see me coming, and walk up to the back door, I had talked to Clay earlier and explained everything over the phone, him being the sweetest guy ever immediately invited me to over talk face to face. I should get him a gift or something one of these days, anyway back to the point, there are a lot of things that we need to do.

Now that every single possible thing is in place, and there are no chances of being interrupted I can go on upstairs. The feeling in my stomach was unbearable, not even when I was shot did I feel so...weird I guess. There really isn't a word to describe this moment, I feel like something will go wrong, but what?

Mr. Carlin is taking care of Satan, by taking her out to a fancy dinner. Glen is according to Clay hanging out with Aiden, I don't like the sound of it but I'll let it go for now. Clay set up and left for Chelsea's, I hope every thing turns out well with those two.

Okay enough time wasting I have to knock on her door, here goes nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley: Uhh knock, knock?

Spencer: Shouldn't you be busy with Aiden?

Ashley: I guess I deserve that, but no and why would I be anyway if I can be with you?

Spencer: I don't know why don't you tell me? Plus who said I would want to hang with you, how do you know I haven't already moved on? And who the hell let you in?

Ashley: I never wanted to be with Aiden, cause I love you not some idiot from my Sophomore year. I know you don't have any plans because I checked in with your family, that also is who let me in.

Spencer: Well then why when you woke up you called out his name?

Ashley: If I told you promise not to think I'm crazy

Spencer: I cant guarantee that, but lets hear your explanation shall we?

Ashley: Well here goes nothing, when I was in my coma I sorta talked to myself so that I wouldn't be so lonely. I was in the middle of mentally saying "you have to leave us alone Aiden" but as it turns out I actually said the last part out when I got up. I guess I have really bad timing, and I really am sorry, if you give me a chance I promise to make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my now dull life.

Spencer: That is a lot to swallow, and I'll consider thinking about giving you another chance if you promise me one thing.

Ashley: Anything, what ever you want. Hell I'll even shoot Aiden if I have to, just visit me in jail will ya?

Spencer: After all that has happened you cant stop joking can you? Well that's not the point, like I was saying I want you to promise me that you will never talk to yourself again while you're in a coma.

Ashley: Oh, I see you expect me to go into another coma. Here I thought we weren't going to joke around.

Spencer: What ever, but you are on serious and I mean serious probation.

Ashley: Sir.. I mean ma'am yes ma'am, now onto the rest of tonight's plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pretty much dragged her into the hallway, there was where she saw all the rose petals. An assortment of different colors, leading a winding path down the stairs and into the dinning room. The expression on her face made all the so called wasted time on planning worth it's while, and all the cuts from the damn flowers.

I memorized the look on her face, knowing its going to change as soon as she actually reaches the dinning room table. And of course I'm right, Clay had put candles on the table and lit them, the table was set for two, and there was a fine meal cooked by none other than Mr. Carlin. The aroma filled that room gently lit from the few scattered candles that Clay had said "will melt her heart" Nothing and I mean nothing will ruin us now.

We are about to start on our meal when her stupid cell phone goes off, one of these days I will throw it out of a window. Her face had immediately become grief stricken, this must be that feeling I had in the pit of my stomach before. She turned to me and said three little words "Glen was shot" Well this definitely puts a damper on my plans, I better drive her over to the hospital.

This must suck, having to go to the hospital again. But wait a moment, wasn't Glen with Aiden? This is not going to end pretty I just know it.

**A/N Wouldn't you just love to know where Aiden is? Cause you LOVE him so much? **


	5. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing **

**Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.**

**Summary: Post shooting **

**A/N: ****After much request...**

**Guess Who?**

The drive to the hospital was completely dreadful, the silence was deafening. If I were to randomly drop a pin you could hear it hit, what was worse that the floor in my car was carpet. Spencer's facial expression has changed from grief to slight hysteria, not a great sign. I can't even imagine what it going on in her mind.

I see the hospital in the distance and thank God that we are almost there. Unfortunately I could not find a parking spot, I told her to go in and that I would join her soon. She had a blank expression as I told her this but I knew it would be better if she had some alone time with her family before I come in, that and parking would be really nice.

An estimated ten minutes latter I find myself in a plain waiting room, Spencer silently weeping at my side. I try my best to console her, its not really my best attribute but I'll try anything for her especially now in her time of need. A tall doctor around his mid thirties walks in with a very solemn look upon his face, he said that there was good news and bad news. I hate when they say that line, its overused and always crushes the good news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor: I'm very happy to say that Glen will survive with minimal negative effects.

Paula: That's great, my baby boy will be alright.

Doctor: His companion on the other hand has passed.

Spencer: What companion, who was he with?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No fucking way! Aiden was with Glen, at least that was what Clay told me. I can't believe this, I know he screwed up a lot of things and nearly separated Spencer and me, but...actually... I don't know. I really expect to be crying but I'm not, why? Sure I was surprised but now I'm emotionless. I really thought I would show a little more compassion, I feel horrible that I don't feel bad.

God I must sound so cynical right now. He was my best friend, and I loved him like a brother, and I cant shed a single tear on his behalf. All I can keep thinking about is myself, and how he screwed me over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor: I believe a mister Aiden Dennison

Spencer: ...oh

Paula: Such a terrible tragedy, may I ask how did this happen?

Doctor: Both of them and another young man that we have yet to identify, were shot. Except for Aiden, some one took extra care of torturing the poor boy. We tried to revive him, but he died in the ambulance.

Spencer: Who would torture him?

Doctor: Not sure but it looks as if they had their own personal agenda against the him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I know is that he messed with a lot of people, I know that he had his really sweet moments, but he had equally dark ones. There is a large list of people who would live for this kind of stuff. All this is definitely taking my appetite away not to mention giving me a migraine.

I can almost tell what Spencer is thinking, its clearly written on her face. Two words, Aiden and murder. When I said earlier that this would not be pretty it was the biggest understatement of the century. This really will be one long night, at least her brother is okay though. I know I hate the prick but he does share her DNA so there might be some good in him yet.

Paula is on a psychotic somehow I'll blame Ashley cause she is a sinning piece or shit mood. She is so overworked that she said that for all she cared Spencer could go get shot with me. I don't know why she is mad at Spencer, I mean come on what did she do except date me again? Well I guess that's the problem.

I drive Spencer to my house upon Arthur's request, I take her into my room and just let her cry out her frustrations. I cuddled next to her and soon fell asleep, at that moment I hear a voice that oddly sounds like Aiden. Oh well I'll deal with that later.

**A/N: Well there you go Aiden is dead. Oh and maybe it was with a chainsaw... you know who you are. And that Aiden voice at the end...hmmm anybody up for a Aiden haunting?**


End file.
